theraalegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hylo Visz
' Hylo Visz' was a female Mirialan who lived during the Great Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the resurgent Sith Empire. She was born on the Colonies world of Balmorra, but later became a refugee when the Empire raided the planet. Her father was killed during the attack, and she and her mother were forced to flee the world alongside hundreds of other Balmorrans. Her mother died of illness while their transport made a stop on the Hutt-controlled moon of Nar Shaddaa, and Visz was left to fend for herself as an orphan. In her youth, she joined a band of similarly orphaned children but ultimately found herself working as a mechanic in the Hutt Cartel's shipyards in Nar Shaddaa's Undercity. Visz soon found that her true calling was piloting and was able to work as a freelancer for several years before being officially hired on by the Hutt Cartel as a smuggler. In her beloved ship, the Crimson Fleece, the Mirialan made a name for herself as a proficient and talented privateer, but during a delivery to the Rendili Vehicle Corporation on Corellia for Barrga the Hutt, she lost the Fleece in a corporate ambush. Visz survived the incident and was able to escape Corellia aboard an experimental starship known as the Vanguard stolen from the Rendili facility. In the aftermath of the Corellia incident, the Mirialan decided that she no longer needed to work for the Cartel, and so abandoned her home on Nar Shaddaa and took to the stars for new adventures. During this time, she began an on-again, off-again relationship with the Devaronian criminal Tyresius Lokai and eventually became the leader of an independent smuggling ring. In the last decade of the war, Visz gained galactic renown as the smuggler famed for leading the attack that broke the Mandalorian blockade of the Hydian Way. The oppressive blockade had been crippling the Republic's economy and ability to wage war, and the Mirialan saw the crisis as an opportunity for incredible profit. With the Hutts bankrolling the gambit, Visz, Lokai, and her band of smugglers organized a fleet that engaged and scattered the Mandalorian vessels, clearing a path for their freighters to deliver much-needed goods to the Core Worlds. With the aid of the Republic Navy her plan was a success, and following the battle she was rewarded for her efforts and recognized as a hero within the Republic. Visz quickly claimed her fortune and retreated from the public eye, but found new troubles when Lokai absconded with all of her earnings. When the Hutt Cartel sought to recoup their investment in the breaking of the blockade, Visz was forced to go into hiding in Republic space. With the assistance of fellow smuggler Zale Barrows, she made her way to the Republic penal colony on the hidden Outer Rim world of Belsavis. There, she was interred in a stasis chamber for over a decade. Around 3643 BBY, towards the end of the Cold War, Visz's former lover and partner, Tyresius Lokai—now operating under the pseudonym "Gault Rennow"—tracked the Mirialan to Belsavis and freed her from her bonds. Although the Devaronian attempted to make amends, Visz was still upset over his betrayal and the two went their separate ways. She eventually managed to come to terms with Rennow's actions and agreed to take him back; however, their relationship ultimately ended, and years later Visz became a vital member of the new Alliance against the dominant Eternal Empire, serving as the Alliance's underworld specialist. Category:Who's Who Character Guide